


【all梅】【娱乐圈AU】留心（四）

by kimi10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10
Summary: 设定：极度混乱的性关系留得住人留不住心万人迷大明星梅西又脏又乱又渣只能说现在逃走还来得及后续不知道还有没有，随缘~





	【all梅】【娱乐圈AU】留心（四）

拉基蒂奇靠在窗边看着梅西打电话，言辞激烈地像是把这辈子会的脏话都骂完了，娱乐圈两大巨头在线吵架，不知道这个新闻放出去能值多少流量。  
“里奥”，拉基蒂奇不得不出声打断了他：“保罗醒了，你要不要去看看他？”  
还在气头上的小国王把手机往经纪人先生手里一塞：“伊万，你替我骂他！”  
拉基蒂奇看着梅西关上了卧室的房门，才把手机放在耳边笑了笑：“罗纳尔多先生，你这次是真的玩儿太过了，迪巴拉可是里奥心尖儿上的小宝石，你弄坏了，他当然要发飙。”  
电话那边的人不服气的又说了什么，金发的经纪人笑的连眼睛都眯起来了：“你都认识里奥多久了，他的脾气你还不清楚？他的宝贝给你看看摸摸你还当真了？弄坏也只能里奥自己弄坏，他可以，但是你不行。”  
听着对面哑口无言的静了一会，然后变成了气急败坏的忙音，拉基蒂奇摇摇头心情颇好地挂上了电话。  
分开就吵，见面就干，真是冤家。

迪巴拉的拥抱虚弱滚烫，就像满腔热血在那里，却怎么用力都抱不紧那个人。  
小国王把手里的吸管递给他，冰水让他清醒了一点，浑身还是疼得厉害。其实这种程度的感染本不至于把一个年轻人击倒，他只是，他其实只是不知道该怎么面对，索性顺着身体的需求一晕了事。  
逃避可耻但是有用。  
“我保证，保罗，不会再发生这样的事了”，梅西拿过冰水的手凉凉地贴在了迪巴拉的额头上：“这次是我的错，你能原谅我吗？”  
迪巴拉偏过头笑了笑，刻意调暗的灯光下漂亮的男孩儿仍旧像一颗宝石般熠熠生辉：“算了，说原谅不原谅的有什么意思。”  
梅西捏着他的下巴吻他，迪巴拉的唇舌和看上去一样滚烫，喘息里都带着火气：“医生说你醒了就给你吃片药，我去给你拿过来好不好？”  
“里奥”，迪巴拉握住了小国王抚着他侧脸的指骨，眼神里溢满病态的狂热：“里奥，别离开我，你才是我的药，没有你，我会死的。”  
“我怎么会离开我的小宝石，我在俄罗斯不是答应过你，会和你结婚吗，记得吗？”  
迪巴拉点点头。  
梅西隔着被子抱住了他，带着阿根廷口音的西语又糯又软，带着点儿诱哄的意味：“所以你要乖乖吃药，很快好起来，等你彻底好了，我们就去挑个订婚戒指怎么样？”  
“真的？”  
“真的。”

“我听说你要订婚了？”高大的德国人在酒店的露台里捉住了一个人吹风的小国王，递过一杯加了双倍橄榄的Dry Martini：“你的La Joya 真的迷住你了？”  
梅西没接他的酒，反而又推回了特尔施特根手里：“我试过了，我不愿意把他分享给别人。”  
“这可稀奇了”，德国人笑了笑，修长的手指摩挲着酒杯锋利的斜面：“没想到最终抓住你的人居然是个圈外的。”  
“是伊万告诉你的？”夜风凉飕飕的，小国王踏踏实实地让特尔施特根把他环在角落里挡着风，仰头和这个正当红的摄影师交换一个湿漉漉的眼神，似嗔似怨：“他倒是什么都和你说。”  
金发的摄影师一本正经：“你的照片都是我掌镜，伊万在安排你和迪巴拉的杂志封面，他说，我早点知道，早点做好心理准备，免得到时候手抖。”  
梅西跟着笑了起来，笑着笑着伸手勾下了小狮子的脖子用力地吻他：“少废话，我都不知道你还会嫉妒。”  
“我会的”，高大的德国人打横抱起了梅西，酒店的床大而软，更显得梅西是小小白白的一团：“你要订婚了我嫉妒，你为了别人的事情来找我，我也嫉妒，新来的那个弗兰基·德容到底有什么好，值得你亲自过来给他订封面？”  
特尔施特根从22岁初出茅庐开始，就给当时已经炙手可热的阿根廷巨星做御用摄影师，五年下来，成了圈里首屈一指的「稀缺资源」，同行提起来也要真心赞一声踏实「达盖尔的随从」，不是有钱、当红就能请来他为某个人拍封面大片的，看过特尔施特根作品的人都知道，他狂热的爱着梅西。  
他成名的那张杂志照是梅西的眼睛和玫瑰的特写，焦内的眼神清晰锐利，焦外玫瑰如化开的草莓冰激凌般荡漾，只有他在静态里拍得出梅西那双巧克力色眸子里缠绵流动的微光，光与影的交缠里，美如同威化饼干一样干脆。  
不善言辞的德国人在媒体采访的时候只撂下一句话，「为什么我拍出来的梅西不一样？因为摄影最重要的是情深，不是景深」。  
弗兰基·德容到底有什么好，其实梅西也不是很明白，只不过看着他就像看着当年19岁的自己，眼睛里的渴望躲躲闪闪但也懒得遮掩，大概是年轻太好了。小男孩儿抱着自己说想要，梅西就想给，身体还是资源，拿来讨好一下德容，好像都算理所当然。  
他仿佛就有那样的本事，像是什么毛茸茸的小动物，站在那里，就足够讨人喜欢。  
弗兰基·德容到底有什么好？  
梅西笑着缠住了摄影师的腰，手指顺着对方衬衫扣子一颗一颗逗弄着，年轻的德国人试图吻下来却被小国王捏住了下巴：“弗兰基有一头金发，马克也是。”  
“金发碧眼是过时审美，里奥”，特尔施特根捉住了自己脸上的那只手印在唇上：“你也太老派了。”  
“所以……我也喜欢你这个做爱一定要关灯，一定要先从传教士体位开始才不会犯强迫症的老派德国人呀~”  
摄影师如愿以偿地吻到了那个他三个月没见的混蛋。他的手大而修长，拿着相机的时候很稳，靠着一双稳定的手就能肉身扛过夜晚的长曝光，梅西很迷恋这双手在他身上抚摸的感觉，现在这双温热的大手在他的脑后托着他的颈，那条灵活的舌驾轻就熟地挑开他的唇齿在口腔狭窄的空隙里翻滚，每一次舌尖的交缠进退都仿佛经过计算，细致的舔舐仿佛要数清他舌尖每一颗味蕾的受体和每一条温热的血管。  
情热传递，衣衫消弭于彼此颜色泾渭分明的皮肤。  
特尔施特根抬手关掉了床头仅余的暖灯，唯剩月色透窗而入，模糊的光影斜斜打在梅西的脸上，美得醉人。  
其实他也不是非要关灯来的，他只不过想做一个还算有点儿记忆点的床伴，既然梅西这么想，他怎么能让他的小国王失望？


End file.
